


Just in the happy minute

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John, Virginity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John以为Sherlock过去没有性经验。John还对此异常地有情结。Sherlock发觉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in the happy minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefariosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just in the happy minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407588) by [nefariosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity). 



 

    这个礼拜以来的第二次，Sherlock被情欲勃发、面红耳赤的John摁进沙发垫子里。同样，这个礼拜以来的第二次，他突然发现自己被独自留下了，徒留高涨的欲火。他一个人——不快地——感觉体内的燃烧慢慢冷却。明明才开始被室友（朋友？ _情人_ ？）从容不迫的吻撩拨起来啊。

    第一次这样的时候，John很快就回来了，虽然仍然处于兴奋状态但衣冠整齐，呼吸平缓。John重新压在Sherlock身上，两人又耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，直到热吻逐渐变成轻浅的点啄，John才爬起来去弄晚饭。

    _真讨厌_ 。

    可这一次，这一次，John却跑进浴室，Sherlock甚至能听见他在自慰。为什么这个男人会和他同样兴奋并且毫不抗拒的室友亲热到一半时跑去洗手间 _打飞机_ ？Sherlock觉得自己永远也想不通。John喜欢他，他也很明显对John动了心，所以，为什么他们没有直接做到最后阶段来一发？Sherlock自己又不是什么容易脸红的处——哦哦。

    _噢_ 。

    对了。

    John觉得他还是处男。Sherlock认为他有这种想法也无可厚非——毕竟，他早就跟John说过和工作结婚之类的事儿，而且自从和John合租以来也没有再带任何人回家。说实在的，Sherlock的性经验也就是在他二十来岁时吸高了可卡因而搞的几次一夜情。后来他有工作可以干，便不再用那种方式消磨时不时积蓄过多的精力了。工作更让他充实，麻烦也更少。因为极其不愿破坏彼此的友谊，他曾经想无视掉对室友滋生出来的各种感情。

    可一个礼拜前John却跑来吻他，从那双温柔的唇瓣间吐出的温柔话语交错在两人的呼吸中： _你真美，我需要你，我想要你_ 。于是Sherlock屈从内心那份早就折磨了他好几个月的悸动。他们接吻，柔缓而甜蜜，Sherlock觉得自己几乎要深溺其中的时候John却离开了。现在他居然 _又_ 来这套。 _真他妈见鬼_ ，如果要交往他们当然应该一路做完全套。等John一从浴室出来他就要给他洗洗脑子，很可能明天的这时候Sherlock就会躺在床上，被某个名叫John H Watson的上尉、前军医、罪案博客写手、吻技 _出神入化_ 的混蛋——干得爽翻天。

    *

    John才走回客厅，Sherlock就跳下沙发窜到他跟前。“John，我认为有点事儿必须说清楚——”他开口，但John举起一只手打断了他。Sherlock收住话头。与其说他听话不如说出于惊讶。

    “Sherlock，”他说，清清喉咙，“刚才的事很抱歉，我——我失控了。以后不会再那样。”

    “John——”

    “不，Sherlock，听我说。我没有——也从不想——逼你去做任何你不愿意的事情。我希望你能感觉自在，也希望你的第一次能，”他顿了顿，脸开始发红，目光四处躲闪着不肯直视Sherlock的脸，“能，能特别一点。”

    Sherlock眯起眼睛，脑袋上突然亮起一个灯泡。

    为了检验这一理论，他决定尝试一下。有那么一丝一毫——微乎其微的——可能，Sherlock是猜错了，他会做白工，并且把他很想要的滚床单活动无意义地推延。而且如果他做过头，被John发现他在骗人……呃，Sherlock才不想知道John会怎么抓狂。

    不过，如果他是对的……那就不能错失良机。

    “John，”他边说，边慢慢地握住John的一只手，用食指与中指来回抚弄John的手腕，最后巧妙地搭到脉搏上。他凑上前，凝视John的双眼。后者的脉搏加快了，瞳孔也在客厅的微光中显得有些扩大。

    “我只是，”他把声音压低了一点点，让话语听起来好像很犹豫，很踌躇。“只是想让你知道。我真的——很感激——你会愿意——好吧，这么说，我——在这方面着实没什么经验——”他应该在这时垂下眼睛好显得更柔弱，但他不能放过John的瞳孔变化。要决定何去何从只有这一次机会，情况不明，必须获取尽可能多的资料来验证那个理论。“我——我很高兴是你——是和你做这件事，John。你是我的第一次。”Sherlock往前倒去，捕捉到John的瞳孔扩张、几乎要把蓝色的虹膜吞没之后，才把脸埋进对方的颈窝。他感到指尖下John的脉搏骤然加快，听到他急促的呼吸，甚至——是不是John的分身又在裤子里坚挺起来、贴在他的大腿上了？Christ，他不是15分钟前刚刚打了飞机吗？

    Sherlock把奸计得逞的坏笑藏进John的毛衣里——似乎，John有点处女情结。这一点势必 _美妙非常_ 。

*

    Sherlock第一次对没有太多案子感到——算不上开心，但起码没有太过恼火和烦躁。他有着更重要更不可告人的乐趣。话说回来他何时在意过自己的乐趣是否上得了台面了？

    挖掘John的那份小小情结——显然，这件事背后 _毫无_ 自私利己之心——的过程实在太有趣啦，就是有点儿叫人欲求不满。他安慰自己：当他坐在沙发上——轻轻地把John拉下来坐在旁边——然后在John的嘴唇上嬉戏般地亲吻——被John用舌头顶开嘴唇（Oh god， _John的舌头_ ）——接着让John把他很慢很慢地压进沙发垫子里——于是John的吻就变得越来越深入，吻到他天昏地暗七晕八素——最后他就突然惊喘着挣扎，说“等等，John，停手，我不能——”这么一连串下来，John也肯定已经按捺不住。整整四天，渴望而紧张的目光，犹犹豫豫伸到衬衫下揉弄的手，隔靴搔痒的亲热，一切都让Sherlock意识到John的情结远比自己最初以为的要深。任何一点能提醒john他是Sherlock的第一次、Sherlock的犹豫是因为以前从没做过的举动，都让John变得前所未有、超乎想象的亢奋。Sherlock还想过要留在John的卧室里过夜，以便习惯和他人同床共枕（顺道观察John的反应），但说真的他需要独处的夜晚来释放欲望。更何况，他怀疑（知道）John也需要。

    这一切将在今天画上句号。Sherlock太想了，他太想在John身下得到满足，想得不能再多等下去。他用实验消磨掉白天时光（酒精所致肝脏损伤的不同阶段表现——不是什么很新鲜的研究啦，但有第一手资料总是好的，而且这个实验他不必集中全部精神去做）。当他听见John下班回家的脚步声，立刻就丢下实验站到客厅中间。等John走进来，他伸出手抓着他，把他拉近了慢慢地开始亲热。当John准备把他带到沙发上，Sherlock站住脚把他又拉回来。

    “John，”他轻轻地、声音沙哑地说，嘴唇距离John的只差一点点。“你想不想……想不想带我去床上？”他把脑袋靠在John的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，直到脸颊正好贴着颈动脉。“我——我想我准备好了。”

    Sherlock能从自己所在的位置感觉到John的呼吸与心跳都加快了，甚至感觉对方的分身在裤子里抽了抽。他默不作声地得意了片刻，然后把John抓得更紧。

    “你，嗯——”John抬起双臂，一手回抱住Sherlock，另一手摸上他的脑袋，掌心揉搓那头卷毛。他有点紧张地舔了一会儿嘴唇。Sherlock听着他的沉吟，一边想着John的粉红色舌尖一边觉得裤子有些勒人。“你确定吗？”

    _God yes_ 。Sherlock再度磨蹭John的脸颊。“我确定，”他说，“想要这样。”他轻轻松松地把表情调整为紧张状，然后抬起头看着John的眼睛。“我想和你做。”

    John，可爱的、奇妙的、迷人的John， _他的_ John，直直地回视着他的双眼，然后点头，并且给了他一个不再压抑情欲的吻。

    “那好吧。”他悄声说，转身握住背后突然奸笑不已的Sherlock的手，拉着他走过厨房直到Sherlock的卧室。

*

    那和他们在沙发上亲热其实很像，只不过大家都脱光了衣服。John很慢、很仔细地解开Sherlock身上的一切装束，而Sherlock则胡乱拽下John的毛衣衬衫和裤子，直到两人躺在床上彼此裸裎相对。John翻身压上Sherlock——他喜欢居于上位，Sherlock早就察觉到这点，但不甚在意。他很乐于被John按住，还希望John以后能更加——有侵略性。有很长一段时间，John只是温柔地吻着Sherlock，慢吞吞地把玩他的乳头。然后，令Sherlock又惊又喜的是，John沿着他的身体往下滑去，总算， _终于_ ，停在他的阴茎前方。

    “你真是美，Sherlock。”John的呢喃给Sherlock毋庸置疑的快乐。随着John虔诚地抚弄揉捏他的阴茎，Sherlock绷紧身体开始呻吟，片刻之后John坐起来。

    “润滑剂？”显然John组织完整语句的能力已经被初次在他眼前赤身裸体的Sherlock给剥夺了。

    “第一个抽屉。”Sherlock喘息道，也受到相同的影响。John拿起润滑剂瓶子回到Sherlock身边，朝手里挤了一团，抹上Sherlock的阴茎。他的揉动逐渐加速，Sherlock哭叫起来，两腿抽搐着。

    “停下，John，停下，太过了，我受不了……”Sherlock抬起一只手臂挡在眼前，胸膛夸张地起伏。那样 _根本不够_ ，真的，Sherlock都懒得这么装下去了恨不得John赶紧开始操他。但他还是很想看到这样子会对John造成何种效果。等他从装模做样颤抖的睫毛下偷偷瞟向对方，突然地，就决定要把这出戏尽可能地演下去。

    John把自己硬从Sherlock身上抽开，握紧的拳头发着抖，努力平静，努力不要触碰Sherlock。他的脸上奇妙地混杂着凶悍的保护欲和无尽温柔的耐心。这一些表情Sherlock曾看到过，而还有一种 _饥渴_ 的表情，他是第一次发现。等到John操着他并以为这是Sherlock的初夜的时候，他一定要看着那时John的脸。

    _耐心。Sherlock_ 。

    “你要我走开吗？”John的声音把Sherlock从思绪中抽回。

    “别。”Sherlock飞快地以紧张口吻说道，“别，别走……留下，留在我身边。”他发出半是出自真心的叹息，“我想要你，但又有点觉得……太多。因为这是我第一次。感觉上——”他猛地中断，一只手实在忍耐不住朝下身伸去。

    John的表情软化了。“没事，”他说，“我想到了一个主意。”他背靠床头坐在Sherlock旁边，张开腿，指着当中的空间说：“过来这里跟我坐着。”

    Sherlock翻过身爬起来，挪到John的腿间。经过调整，他的背脊软绵绵地靠上John的胸口，并被John的一条腿插在腿间。

    “现在你可以抚摸自己，而我……可以做一切，一切你希望我做的。”

    Sherlock闭上眼睛粗声吸着气。他用一只手交叉着John的手指开始爱抚自己。在很偶尔的、他感到需要释放的情况下，Sherlock会无声地快速解决。而现在，为了John，他用喘息呻吟替代掉过去的悄无声息。过了几分钟，他把John的手拉上来玩弄左边的乳头，同时扭过头张开嘴唇，露出索吻的神情。John立即接受了这两个不情之请，不但低头甜蜜地舔舐着他的嘴唇还主动加入右手拨弄他的另一侧胸口。

    Sherlock在John又揉又捏的时候抓住他的手，发出十分真切而响亮的吟叫。Christ，他都快忘记自己有多敏感了。他中断接吻，匆匆朝另一只手掌心吐上唾沫，然后再度沉湎于唇舌的嬉戏中，愈来愈快地撸动自己的分身，拇指打着转儿揉弄顶端。

    在他背后的John很受罪。从与自己紧贴的颤抖大腿上Sherlock就能知道John是用了全部的自制力才没有顶着他戳刺。想到John失控的样子，他呜咽着，往后朝John的阴茎上磨蹭。他想要——需要——感受John在身后的释放。

    John忽然放开Sherlock的嘴唇，脑袋哐的一声砸在床头板上。

    “Christ，Sherlock，”他咬牙，“我不行——啊啊——我不想——你——”

    “不，John，我想，我想感觉你，别停，啊——”Sherlock靠在John的胸前开始在自己的掌心里戳刺，他感到John的阴茎已被前液濡湿，正在他的臀瓣中间随着动作起伏而抽插。John抬起头，在Sherlock的脖子上亲了一口，然后温柔地咬下——

    于是Sherlock到达绝顶，高潮，高高地仰着头象要把John的手指捏断一样攥紧他。他大喊出John的名字，不加克制的声音肯定连楼下Mrs.Hudson也能听见。“John——啊啊——John！”

    随着Sherlock的高喊，John在他背后又挺动了一下也射了出来。他的低吼与Sherlock的呜咽一起回响着。他放开Sherlock的乳头，把手搭到他的腹部从后面拥住他，把他搂在胸口慢慢地回味过这阵美妙高潮。

    在两人相互依偎着瘫软了几分钟后，John想起来。

    “不，不要。”Sherlock低低地叫他，“别走。”他把John的一只手夹在胳膊下面并抓住他的另一条手臂。

    John微微挣扎几下，但并没有认真要挣脱的意思。“好了，让我起来，你这家伙。就去拿条毛巾而已。”

    但Sherlock怎么都不肯松手。John发出一声满含柔情蜜意，并非十分无奈的叹息，躺到床上从Sherlock背后搂着他。Sherlock很快在对方的怀抱中放松下来，昏昏欲睡，脸上则一直挂着欢欣得意的笑容。

*

    _“John！”_ 第二天晚上他们的情况也是一模一样。Sherlock很享受地坐在John结实的腿间，被他有力的胳膊搂着，还有五根灵巧的手指玩弄自己的乳头，口腔也受到John的舌头的侵犯——God，他得到的比挨操更多。

    今晚，他和John一起上床。他一丝不挂地爬到John的大腿上坐下开始抚摸自己，然后很快就把John的一只手放到胸口，另一只则缓缓拉向湿润的阴茎。他还差点把指甲嵌进身体两侧John的大腿皮肤里，使得John紧贴住他的背，急切地喘息。

    此时此刻，他正直直地靠在John的胸口，在John的钳制下被对方慢条斯理地撸动，一边呻吟一边呜咽。不论他怎么拼命地起伏臀部，试着在John的拳头里戳刺，John也不肯动作快点儿。

    “John！我不行——不要停，但是——哦！别逗我了John，求你，别……”John转过头轻舔Sherlock脖颈上距离他最近的那块皮肤，然后再将Sherlock的脸也转过来亲吻，同时加快手上的动作，直到Sherlock在他怀里激烈地扭动辗转。 _Christ_ ，他等了好久——

    接着一切就落幕了。John的手腕轻轻一扭Sherlock便缴械投降，而他自己也紧随在后，看着Sherlock在手中获得（他以为的）第二次高潮，释放了自己的欲望。

    Sherlock融化在John的怀里，两人那么蹭了一会儿，等到空气变得太凉，John就用被单把两人裹了进去。Sherlock又一次钻进John的怀抱，拉扯John的胳膊直到某个令他心满意足的姿势。在他背后，John笑着哼哼。

    “Christ，Sherlock，”他说，“要是我知道做爱能使你多睡觉，那我 _早八百年_ 就干了。”

    Sherlock想到可以有那八百年份的夜晚用来和John接吻，拥抱，做爱……他赶紧把遗憾的苗头扼杀在摇篮里。假想过去不曾发生的事情毫无意义，再说，他们已经开始了嘛，不是吗？

*

    隔天早上Sherlock带着决心从梦里醒来。既然Lestrade没有打电话给他新案子（至于Mycroft，随便他打不打了），那今天就是决定性的一天。在今天结束之前Sherlock一定会把John的老二插进自己那该死的屁股里（不过他怀疑John会对此说法表示反对）。

    早餐时他提起这个话题（实际上他就是为了谈这个才来吃早饭的），好让John有一整个白天来消化这件事。

    “John，”他说，“晚上我想更进一步。我想要你插入我。”

    John呛住了。“什么？”他瞪着Sherlock，仿佛听见他说还想来吃个午饭之类的话。

    “我说了，”他有点暴躁，“讨厌重复，John。”

    “我懂。”John这么说着，Sherlock听到他的声音有点上气不接下气，相当愉悦。“只是——你确定吗？不要勉强自己这么快就走到那步，即使不那样——许多同性伴侣一生也没有彼此结合的欲求。”

    “我确定，John，我很明白。虽然从没做过但我总归上过网。”

    “好，行，当然可以，没问题。”John心不在焉地摆弄茶杯，“因为，我的意思是，我们不必非要那样子，我还没有，呃，口交过，我是说……”

    “没错，没错，”Sherlock很快打断他，“我都懂。只是……”他压低声音，垂下视线，“我想要——今晚和你做爱。”他能听见对面John吞口水的声音。

    “好。”最后John说，“今晚。”

*

    晚上吃过饭，Sherlock让John慢慢地牵着他走进卧室。他让John为自己宽衣解带，让John把他放平在床上。他躺着，尽可能地露出紧张的表情。那倒不难，因为他本来就渴望John的触碰而颤抖不已。当John也一起上床时他蜷缩起来，但在数分钟的亲吻和抚摸后又展开身体。

    “好了，翻身。”一等到Sherlock足够放松，John便这么说。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，虽然声音还保持着平淡，眼里却流露出欲望与激情。“我们先给你做准备。”

    Sherlock俯卧，把脑袋靠在手臂上，闭起眼睛。他会好好享受的。

    John来到他身后让他有点紧张，半是期待他就这么直闯进来。但是John只是把Sherlock的大腿分开搁在自己的身体两侧，就那样坐下。他俯下身亲吻啃咬Sherlock的肩膀，两手按摩他背部柔和的曲线。

    “你太美了，Sherlock，”他的声音因欲望而低沉，在Sherlock的耳畔响起。“我还没——我们的第一次很完美——但我一直没好好地看过你。我想摸你，品尝你，我想和你做爱。”这些话几乎让Sherlock的骨头都酥掉，只能任由John的双手和嘴唇予取予求。

    接下来差不多有半个小时都是一片眩晕，都是John，John，John。是John探索他背后的每一寸皮肤，然后把他翻过来同样开拓前方。John很慢，很深地吻他，双手爱抚Sherlock的身侧，拂过平坦的小腹。John滑到他脚边抚摸他的脚踝，小腿，大腿——

    之后Sherlock又趴在床上，两腿大张，John用一根润滑过的手指在他的穴口打转。Sherlock兴奋地发出无助的嘤咛。

    “准备好了吗？”John问，啊啊，Sherlock从没听过他这样的声音。他听起来简直急不可待。

    “呜嗯嗯，John，好了，Christ——”

    Sherlock长久以来没有再被触摸的部位很紧，而且僵硬，John几番尝试，终于把手指插进去——Sherlock扭动起来，想要更多，更多——

    “嘘……Sherlock，放松，放松。”John按摩Sherlock的背脊让他不要动，然后，更加温柔地，在Sherlock紧致的小穴里慢慢转动手指。

    他加上第二根手指时Sherlock的呼吸变快了，等John交叉手指更多地扩张，他又扭动着。快了，就快了，John会进入他，会成为他的一部分——

    然后他感到John插得更深——向上勾起指尖——啊啊——他又勾了一记——

    John加到三根手指时Sherlock已经哆嗦得全身瘫软。受到过度牵张的部位一开始有片刻不适，于是John停下来，吻遍Sherlock身上每一个他够得着的地方，直到他再度适应。现在，他甚至开始往后推挤John的手指，想要更多感受，更多的一切，更多的John。可John还不肯罢休，继续用冰川似的极其缓慢的节奏开拓他（当然冰川这个词不完全准确，他们一点儿也不冷——John手指插在他里面，手掌靠在他臀部，他们热乎乎的好像 _烧起来_ 一样）。不知道过了多久，John抽回手，帮助Sherlock翻成仰卧姿态，他一边低头亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇一边伸手去床头柜上摸之前刚放在那儿的保险套。Sherlock恢复了一点儿神智，拉住John的手。

    “不要。”Sherlock吸着John的舌头嘟囔，然后带着水声放开他。“别用那个。”

    John在他身上沉默了一秒，两秒。“你确定？”他问。

    “我当然确定了，”Sherlock不快，“你很健康，当然了，而且你也知道自己没病，因为你第一次吻过我的当天就去检查了一遍；晚上我在垃圾桶里看见报告单了。而我，”Sherlock顿了顿，歪过头。“我从没和别人在一起过，不是吗？”他低低地说完了把脑袋扭回原来的角度，有些羞怯地注视John的眼睛，“除了你之外。”

    一个无伤大雅的谎言，Sherlock想——他做了几项测试，结果表明他完全健康——所以这还是一个善意的谎言。他渴望而心醉神迷地看着John脸上的红云越来越深，并且一路延展到胸口。

    “那好吧。”John说着起身，“好吧。”他跪坐到Sherlock的腿间。

    随着大腿被John抓住，Sherlock闪过一丝颤栗。他陶醉地注视着John抬起他的腿搁在肩膀上时手臂肌肉的收缩。John弯下腰最后又在Sherlock的唇上留下一个轻柔的吻，然后充分地润滑了自己的性器，把顶端抵上他的入口。

    John不是第一个占有他的人，远远不是，但每一个嗑了药的，曾经触摸过，进入过Sherlock的男人，都远去，远去，远去得仿佛他们从来不曾存在过。就在这一刻，John才是他唯一重要的人，唯一真正在乎过的人。

    John开始往里推，让他失神。Sherlock呜咽起来，把腿张得更开好让John方便进入。John中途曾停顿下来等待Sherlock适应，那时Sherlock又清醒了几分。对。现在他是在扮演一个角色，不能半途而废。他不能表现得好像一点也不痛的样子；John可能会以为他在苦苦忍耐，但更可能会产生怀疑。他也不能表现得太痛，因为John绝对会把欲求不满的他放开来，只当作自己太急于求成。真恼人。真叫人受不了啊！

    所以当John又一次慢慢朝Sherlock身体里插入时，他便小声呼痛。说真的，那也不是完全在伪装；他已经好久没干过这个了。“好痛。”他嘶嘶地说，John立即停下，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。

    “要我停下吗？”John轻声问，“做得太过火吗？”

    Sherlock闭着眼睛拼命摇头。不，不，不。“别停，只要……等一下。我会适应的。”

    “好。”John说，“等你感觉好了，告诉我。”他那么轻柔地吻着Sherlock，拇指摩挲他的脸颊。有一秒Sherlock几乎在John的爱抚中忘我，几乎把自己扮演的角色抛诸脑后。他是第一次。从某些方面来说。这么温柔的，体贴的抚摸，这样的 _做爱_ ，的确是他前所未有。他想尽情地将这当作自己的第一次。于是他用胳膊勾住John的脖子与他深吻，侵入他的口腔，吸吮他的嘴唇。过了许久，他才放开。

    “我感觉好了。”他说。John继续往里，往里，往里，一直插到底。John曾经令人痛恨地遥不可及，此刻他跪在Sherlock的两腿之间，却比接近更近。他的胸口贴着Sherlock，嘴唇就在他眼前。而在John的手臂从Sherlock的肩胛骨下方往上伸去，托住他的脑袋，轻轻按揉他的头皮时，他忍不住发出小声啜泣。

    “嘘——，”John耳语道，亲昵地蹭着Sherlock的脖子，然后退开一点儿好看见他的脸，确认他的表情中并没有带上过多痛苦。“嘘——别怕，够了，我完全进去了。”

    “你在我 _里面_ ，”Sherlock低沉而肃穆地回应，“啊啊——我从没有过这样的感觉，John——”这句话是几天来他最真实的表白。John开始抽插，臀部的摇摆在Sherlock的眼里闪出火光，使他喘息不已。John进出时的表情如此陶醉如此迷人，他加诸Sherlock身上的痛与快感多得几乎无法承载。Sherlock觉得自己要在这份完美的感受下崩溃了，他快要为他们两个，终于能结合，而彻底沉沦。John在他身上喘息，这一切感觉都不同以往，被人占有竟会如此，如此的美好，愈深愈好。Sherlock抓着John的背脊，想让他更深入，更靠近。John的一只手握住他的分身开始撸动，不断加快，John的分身也在他体内继续膨胀。最后John喊着Sherlock仿佛他的世界再也没有其他语言，John抱紧Sherlock的身体，刺入最深处，John释放了，John，John——

    完事后他们就那样躺了一会儿，Sherlock的手搭在John的背后，John的手则捧着他的脑袋亲吻。一切结束得太早了，Sherlock心想，John的分身变软，滑了出来，留下他什么都不剩地，空荡荡地躺在那儿。他不舒服地哼了几声，John马上起身检查他有没有受伤。早知道就不哼了。

    “我没事，”他皱眉，“你过来。”

    “Sherlock——Jesus！”Sherlock试图用腿勾住John把他拉回来，可惜没勾准，一条长腿在John的胸口抽了一下。

    “嗨！坏家伙！”他重重地拍了几下Sherlock伸出的手，抓住他的两条腿，并拢了脚踝上抬到胸口，仔细地检查起Sherlock的小穴。过程中Sherlock倒是没怎么在意，他更注意John把他的腿抬起来暴露他下身的动作。哪天再这么来一次就好了，他想。

    John检查完毕，慢慢爬上床重新把Sherlock抱住。“有点红肿，但没有出血，”他说，“痛得厉害吗？”

    Sherlock不屑。“显然不厉害，John。不然我早就说了。”他叹息道，“再说，我也不是很介意疼痛，真的，甚至我觉得自己还挺喜欢的。”

    而John在身边僵了一僵，呼吸开始加快。会吗？他想。John会不会对性虐也有那么一丁点儿的小兴趣？他应该试一下。啊啊，那该是多 _美妙_ 的一件事啊？

END。


End file.
